


Watching

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Bisexual!Dean Winchester, Coming of Age, Gen, Good Parent!John Winchester, Self-suppressant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: The first time his old man caught him making out with another boy, he hadn’t batted an eyelash. Aside from rolling his eyes. But Dad wasn’t the only one who was watching.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of SPN Halloween - **Day 8:** Masks

Dad had never batted an eyelash.

When Dean was eleven-years-old and they’d sat watching pro-wrestling on the television late at night when Dad was between hunts and he hadn’t gotten too far into the liquor, he’d made an off-hand comment without even realizing it. He’d commented on a couple of the men’s physiques in the way young people do when they’re just beginning to discover that they’re attracted to others but don’t fully understand what that means yet. Dean, for his part, hadn’t even realized what he’d said. Not until much later. To be honest, when he _does_ remember what he’d said and that he’d said it in front of _his father_ , well… he doesn’t remember what his old man had even said, only that the idea of his son being attracted to guys didn’t seem to matter to him. Dean had been making these types of comments about women as well, and John had treated Dean’s interest for either gender pretty much the same.

They didn’t talk about it. They never talked about much, actually. When Dean was twelve, almost thirteen, his dad had sat him down and given him The Talk. Or, at least, the John Winchester facsimile of it.

His old man had three very simple rules when it came to sex. One, _always_

use a rubber. The last thing he wanted was grandkids, and the last thing Dean wanted was a sexually transmitted disease because he was stupid. Two, should the occasion call for it, never, under any circumstance, forget to use lube. It was just as important as cleaning your firearms. (Apparently Dean would understand when he was older.) And three, consent was mandatory. There was no grey area. If you heard the word ‘no’, regardless of how far into it you were, you were to _always_ slam on the breaks.

When he was fourteen, sometime after John had picked him up from that boy’s home, his dad caught him messing around with a local boy or the first time. Guy was all messy dark hair and bright blue eyes and he was just Dean’s height. It was his third kiss – his first being with that pretty girl named Robin when he was at the boy’s home, and his second was a few days ago with this same boy. They’d gone back to the motel while Sammy was at the library and hadn’t expected John to get back so soon. Being teenagers, they’d decided to take advantage of the time alone. John had rolled his eyes at the teens and remarked that at least neither of them would’ve been able to get knocked up and, once he had them both blushing, suggested they say goodbye for the night and reminded them to be careful of where they decided to hook up.

By the time he was sixteen, almost seventeen, Dean was messing around with both boys _and_ girls in the towns they passed through. With the boys, there was more sneaking around. But a week before he turned seventeen it happened. They were somewhere in Illinois, and he was making out with one of those types from a particularly religious family in the guy’s room when his older brother walked in on them.

Now, Dean had been caught making out before. Actually, he’d been caught doing a hell of a lot more than just a little kissing and wandering hands before. But this time… this time…

Dean wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed to convince his dad not to use one of his rifles for something other than hunting. He’d never gotten this injured durning a hunt, but, fortunately, he hand’t needed a hospital. He’d managed to stumble back to the motel and, after curbing his father’s wrath from the people who’d beaten him worse than he’d ever been beaten in his life, they’d packed everything and left. It was the only time Dean had ever seen his dad _not_ finish a hunt.

After that, Dean quit messing around with guys. Hell, he’d stopped letting people know he had _ever_ been interested. He’d never let anybody know. Never again.

You see, Dad’d never batted and eyelash… but Dad wasn’t the only one who was watching.

\- 30 -


End file.
